Stern
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Stern is one word you can use to describe Otto Delaney.  Milla has many more.  This is a oneshot and can be viewed as an offshoot of the Milla/Juice Saga.


**I own nothing you recognize and all original characters and storylines are my own. This story is dedicated to Kurt Sutter who has given us this amazing show and portrays the loveable badass that is Otto Delaney. **

**Stern**

Otto stood outside the doors at St. Thomas smoking a cigarette and watching the sun rise in the sky. He'd been up all night charged with guarding SAMCRO's Queen while she went through labor and his sponsor got rest in the nice, fluffy couch that the night nurses had provided the tired biker. Now that Clay was almost there, only an hour away based on the last phone call Jax had gotten, he could come out and enjoy the smoke he'd been itching for for hours. Jax, the kid was so ready to get _any _patch that he allowed Otto this moment of relaxation and stayed with his mother while she swore and cursed the day Clay Morrow was born. He smiled, there was no way in hell he'd get tied down with an old lady and kids, they led to too much trouble.

"Hey Otto, Piney wants to see you." He turned around and eyeballed the kid a second, causing Jax to stand up straight, show that he wasn't intimidated by Otto and his imposing demeanor. It made Otto chuckle, he knew for a fact that the kid was scared shitless of him.

"I'm comin'." Otto threw down the cigarette and crushed it under his heel before he went to the doors and brushed past the kid. He may have been SAMCRO's prince but that didn't mean that he deserved preferential treatment.

Otto made it through the halls and saw Piney sitting with a large cup of coffee in his hand, flirting with the nurse that had led him to the couch earlier. This shit was not gonna fly if his old lady found out about it.

"There you are. I go to rest for a minute and my prospect hightails it outta here. No respect darlin', no respect." He tried his hand at the Rodney Dangerfield impersonation as the blonde, big titted nurse tittered. Piermont, Piney, Winston may have been getting older with a thickening gut and hair starting to turn gray but he still managed to get the croweaters' attention and it appeared he did pretty good with civilians too. Probably why his old lady was always up his ass. Even if he smacked her she came back double barreled. Fuck it, Otto would never have to deal with that shit.

"Just getting' a smoke. You rest up?" As always the dutiful prospect, checking on his sponsor and answering for anything.

"Good enough. I need you to go to that all night gas station and smokes house out near Morada. Get a box of the most expensive cigars they have. They won't have that Cuban shit Clay likes but they should have some good shit." Otto nodded, this he could do, but before he got ten feet Piney stopped him, "Get something nice for Gemma too, she's goin' through hell in there."

Without another word Otto took off and an hour and a half, a box of semi-expensive cigars and some partially destroyed roses later he returned, fully expecting to be bitched out by Piney for his delayed return. Could he help it if the bitch at the smoke shop wanted to blow him? What he didn't expect as he walked through the doors was the celebration going on in the waiting room. Clay was getting clapped on the back by the guys while Lenny was huddled with Piney in the corner having an intense conversation and brothers from other charters were milling around. As if sensing his presence Piney looked up and instead of a scowl a smile grew on his face.

"There he is. Come on and bring the proud Papa those stogies." Not sure how to react to a happy, to the point of joyful, Piney he went up to Clay and handed him the box of stogies.

"Congrats man." He didn't really feel it but it was the kind of thing you said in these situations.

"Thanks man, she's seven pounds five ounces and already has fight in her." Clay grinned wide and Otto was at a loss, he didn't know how big babies were supposed to be and he honestly didn't care. All kids were the same, nosy and sticky. "Those for my old lady?"

Otto was confused for a second before he remembered the flowers.

"Yeah man, Piney said I should get her somethin' nice. I remembered she likes flowers." Clay nodded and the grin stretched his face to a macabre degree.

"Good call. Go in there and give her the flowers. Also get a good look at that beautiful little girl. Once you're patched her protection will be one of your top priorities." Once he was patched she'd be family, of course he'd protect her but no rule said he had to like her or any kids. Even so he nodded at the beaming President and went to the room, relieved that Gemma wasn't yelling or throwing anything, instead the image he saw chilled him to the bone. Gemma looked _happy_, he'd seen her happy before of course but this was that content, joyful happiness that people strived for and never achieved. It reminded him a bit of this yoga doing hippy chick he used to screw in Oakland, she called it enlightenment or Nirvana and the look on Gemma's face could put that to shame.

"These are for you Gem." He said respectfully as he handed her the roses, no one called her Ma'am or they got a boot up their ass. She turned her smile to him and took the flowers, not even commenting on the frayed quality.

"Thanks prospect. Take a look at my little girl. She's a fucking angel." He choked on a laugh, leave it to Gemma to rough up something so sweet but the tone of her voice smoothed it out. He was about to ask where the anklebiter was when there was a sudden wail from the corner. He looked over, almost grimacing at the wailing quality of the cry when he was dumbstruck by the blonde in the corner, holding the squirming, struggling, screaming baby. Jesus, she was beautiful.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked, her placid happiness all but destroyed by the thought that there could be something wrong with her baby.

"Not sure. I'll bring her back." The blonde said before she stood up and walked to the bed. Once there she did a little rocking movement and the wails died down until they were gone. "I guess she needed her Mommy."

The chick smiled at Gemma before she turned bright, smiling eyes to him. He gave her his cocksure grin and was pleased when she gave him a sultry look.

"I'm Luann, I work for Lenny at the studio." She greeted as she continued to hold the baby everyone was talking about, her holding it being testament to the good mood Gemma was in, othersie no one would get at that baby. His smile grew wider, a porn chick, not only did she look like that but she had the skills to back it up. This was turning into a win-win situation.

"Otto…so that's the kid?" He asked and the chick's smile turned from sultry to genuine in a heartbeat.

"That's my babygirl." The pride in Gemma's voice was palpable and he had to get a look at this kid, supposed to be a beautiful little angel. The blonde, Luann, took the hint and unwrapped the blanket from the face and Otto felt his grin slowly morph into a grimace. This kid was _ugly_ he had a vague understanding of how babies were supposed to look and it wasn't like that. The little thing looked like an alien or like someone had shaved a baby gorilla, not a monkey a damn gorilla with that Clay-like brow. Shit, he'd have to tread softly, Clay was already all about his baby girl and Gemma would take a skillet to his head if he said anything less than flattering about this little, alien/shaved ape thing.

"Yeah she is. Definitely takes after Clay." There, he didn't lie and he didn't insult. Gemma laughed a little before she held out her arms and Luann placed the baby in them.

"You two go and tell them everything's fine. I need to feed my baby." She went to the collar of her robe and started to move it and Otto took that as his cue to leave. He nodded at Gemma then ducked out, followed by the blonde porn star.

"So, your vest says Prospect. What does that mean?"The blonde asked the question sincerely and Otto gave her a real smile in return.

"The vest is called a cut darlin' and I'll tell you everything you want to know about it if you come to the clubhouse tonight." Luann smiled and Otto knew she'd taken the bait.

"I'd like that." Those three words were the beginning of the romance of Luann Flannigan and Otto Delaney. Almost one year later she became Luann Delaney and the little shaved ape grew into one of the most beautiful kids Otto had ever seen, a perfect blend of her parents and he couldn't help but love the rugrat. He loved her because his Lu did with all of her heart.

* * *

><p>He walked through the door and sighed in relief as he stripped off his heavy boots. He'd spent the day working on a few "business arrangements" for Clay and he was dog tired. His feet ached, his shoulders ached and there was some bruising on his knuckles. Now all he wanted was a backrub and fuck from his still-hot-even-six-years-later wife. He readied himself to call out to her as he walked toward the kitchen. She was usually there, getting things ready for him when he got home from a hard day or making little snacks and things that she brought to the clubhouse. She was like Suzy Homemaker except she sucked cock on camera for a living. Well that would change once he talked to Clay, made him see how the club backing his wife on a studio would be a good thing, a financially responsible thing. Bobby had even helped with the books. The fat man definitely knew how to do more than just be Elvis. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a giggle coming from the kitchen, higher pitched than his wife's. Shit he couldn't deal with kids today, not even "the kid" that seemed to have carte blanch in his damn house. No, that wasn't true if he said he didn't want her there Lu would find another place for her, but she was such a good kid, so well behaved and knew when to keep quiet. Clay and Gem had raised one hell of a kid, though Lu had more of a hand in it than Gemma would admit. She almost made up for her brother's hot head.<p>

"I think this cage works, what about you sweetheart?" He actually found himself smiling as he opened the door and saw his wife and Tiny decorating what looked like a small animal aquarium with decals.

"Yeah, do you think Uncle Otto will be ok with this?" There was thread of fear in that little voice and he wondered what she'd gotten his wife to agree to. If that little dark-haired demon asked Lu to cut off her foot she happily would, only after she checked with him first. In Luann's world he came first but little Milla Morrow came second. He would allow Luann this affection because it was good for her to give her love to the kid since there was no way she was having them. With his luck their kid would turn out like Jax or, he shuddered, Uncle Tom's kid. Yeah, it was better that Lu had Milla.

"Be ok with what?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen and wished he had a camera. Not only was Milla shocked but his wife looked like a deer in headlights.

"Hey Baby." Lu got up and went to her husband, giving him a kiss while the kid looked on in shame filled horror; apparently she was doing something with Auntie Lu that he might not like.

"What's going on here?" He asked and he looked at the aquarium, there was a furry little creature in there, running on a wheel. As he moved closer he got a better look. It was a tan hamster with a fuzzy white bottom. A damn cute little thing. He put two and two together; the hamster was a new resident of the Delaney household. He looked at his wife who got that apologetic look on her face then looked at Milla who looked sick, her little face all scrunched up. She tried so hard to be the good kid and she knew there were things here that could get her or her Lu in trouble and she didn't like that. He kissed his wife before he walked over to the table and leaned over the aquarium and Milla. "What's its name?"

"Lulu." The kid all but shrieked and he shook his head.

"It's a good name, but what was her real name?" He knew the kid well enough to know she'd switched the name to something he would like.

"Mrs. Fuzzybottom." She all but whispered and he chuckled a little as he looked from the frightened little girl to the hamster.

"I like that name better." Milla grinned at him and he felt himself smile in response. There could never be too many animals in his house.

When Milla had heard her Uncle Otto's voice she felt sick for the first time since she and Auntie Lu had come back from the school. After she'd talked to Lu in the clubhouse they'd walked to the office hand in hand. Her Mom and Daddy had stopped fighting and were in there all kissy until Lu knocked on the door then they moved apart and her Daddy didn't look happy until he saw her, then he smiled like he always did. Auntie Lu told them she's take the hamster and had gotten the number for the teacher from her Mom. Once she did that she made a phonecall and explained things to the teacher. After that they'd gone to the school then the pet store before heading to Auntie Lu's.

Milla was supposed to spend the night at Uncle Piney's because her Mom and Dad wanted a night alone but Aunt Mary was sick. They said she was at the bottom of a bottle but that made no sense to Milla. Aunt Mary was too big to use her swing set, let alone fit in a bottle. It didn't matter though because Auntie Lu said she'd take her for the night and that Uncle Otto wouldn't mind. Daddy had agreed, so she was with her favorite Auntie and they were decorating the aquarium. Despite this Milla was worried, she knew Auntie Lu should have talked to Uncle Otto first. It was what the other ladies did. Before Precious bought anything or even went to visit her Mom she talked to Uncle Bobby first. Sometimes even her Mom asked her Dad before she did things. It made Milla sick thinking that Auntie Lu could get in trouble for her and it made her even sicker knowing that Auntie Lu didn't mind, she'd be happy to get in trouble for doing something that made Milla happy. Even so Mrs. Fuzzybottom now had a home.

After Uncle Otto had said it was alright to have Mrs. Fuzzybottom in his house he and Lu went into the dining room and had a little talk. There wasn't yelling or harsh voices like when her Mom and Dad went to the den to talk. Their voices were quiet but Uncle Otto's got hard for a second before and her stomach turned before she heard Auntie Lu saying "Baby" in that voice Uncle Otto liked. After that there were noises Milla didn't understand but she stayed in the kitchen and fed Mrs. Fuzzybottom the lettuce Lu had gotten out of the fridge and turned on the radio. She didn't like the noises she was hearing. A few minutes later Aunti Lu walked into the kitchen with her hair messy and her shirt all weird but she smiled at Milla and went to the fridge.

"Uncle Otto's going to take a shower but said we should start supper. Want to help me with the salad baby?" She asked and Milla nodded. She loved cooking so she put Mrs. Fuzzybottom on the counter between the dining room and kitchen and helped her Auntie Lu with dinner, so happy that neither of them got in trouble.

* * *

><p>Clay brought down the gavel and church was done. Otto rolled his neck and worked out some of his tension. The Nords were rolling on their turf again, that meant only one thing Otto and Tig had to take care of this shit, they had to stomp them and stomp them hard. Otto looked forward to it, actually wanted to bust some Nazi skulls but the whole situation made him tense. If the Nords thought they could roll one over on SAMCRO what was to stop the Mayans from trying for war again or the Italians from messing with their, for the time being, solid alliance. With a groan he stood, determined to go out to his wife and commandeer a room for the night. He needed to let some of this tension go and there was no place better than inside his wife.<p>

"Hey, Otto, I need to talk to ya." He looked over and saw that Clay was just as tense as he was but he could just sense that the tension stemmed from a different source. Jesus what did Jax or Tiny do this time?

"Sure Clay, whaddya need?" Clay moved over and closed the doors before he turned around.

"Milla's going to be fifteen soon." Otto nodded, wondering if some little shit messed with his Tiny, he'd gladly bust up anyone who hurt her. "She needs to be able to defend herself. She has her knife and can use that in a pinch but that's not enough."

Otto nodded, that little piece of crap she carried would only be a mild deterrent. She needed something to stop any of the little pricks in her path.

"I need you to teach her to shoot, a gun would at least make a statement." He looked at Otto and the look was pleading. "You're the only one I trust with this. Bobby still sees her as a baby, Jax can't handle the thought of her having a gun and I'd rather chew off my foot than leave Tig alone with her for a minute, let alone the time it will take to teach her this. What do you say?"

"Yeah Clay, I'll do it. What kind of gun we looking at?" As soon as he knew the hardware he'd be able to figure out if they needed distance lessons or some can shooting.

"This is the one Gem and I agreed on. Milla's tiny and can't handle a lot of kick back." Clay handed him a Berretta Bobcat. It was a tiny thing, only about five inches from hammer to the tip of the barrel and light. He checked the magazine, it was empty and ready to be loaded. He tested the safety and trigger and noticed that it had a sufficient kick but not enough to unseat itself from Milla's hand. It was a perfect starter and he already had the first lesson sorted out. The first thing Milla was going to learn would be to load the magazine and check the slide.

"This works. When do you want me to start the lessons?" Otto asked, hoping it wasn't the next day he had to run some reconnaissance with Tig and Kozik and nurse the hangover he was sure to have.

"Sunday, Milla has a study thing tomorrow with the Marsh kid." Otto chuckled, that little fairy didn't know how lucky he was that Tiny adored him. Even though they were "dating", everyone knew he was a faggot, but that didn't matter. He was Milla's and that meant he earned the perks that came with it. It also meant the Club would protect him to the best of their ability.

"Sunday." Otto agreed and Clay put the gun back in the box on the bookshelf, his shoulders heavy with this new burden. He left Clay to his misery and went to find his wife he still needed to get this tension out.

_Sunday…_

"NO!" Otto shouted as the bullet slipped out of Milla's hand for what had to be the hundredth time. "You have to press, then slide. It's not a goddamn pez dispenser!"

The kid was nervous and kept trying to slide the bullets into the magazine and was close to tears every time they slid out of her fingers. He told her to _press _then _slide_, he'd even shown her on his own Bobcat that Clay had gotten for him to show her the ropes. Jesus he was going to strangle the kid if she kept this up.

"I'm sorry." She said pitifully but the sniffling finally stopped and she got a look of determination on her face. She took a deep breath and pressed in the bullet before she slid it in.

"Hallelujah! She's not a moron. Now, do that six more times. That thing only holds a seven bullet magazine so hurry up." She nodded and bit her lip as she pressed and slid in another and kept at it until all the bullets were present and accounted for. "Alright, now that they're in I'll show you how to slide the magazine in. Don't _jam_ it in; slide it gently until you hear a click."

Miraculously she did it right the first time and he had her take it out and slide it in five more times and she did it with no complaint.

"What do I do now?" She asked as she held the gun, her fingers flexing as she found a comfortable position on the grip and held tightly. Otto walked up to her and took her thumb, placing it on the safety.

"Flick that." She did and he showed her how to use the slide. "Now it's loaded. Don't point it at me or aim the muzzle near your foot. That's how Mickey in Thief River ended up in a cast for three weeks."

She laughed at the mention of the "Village Idiot" and did as she was told, keeping the gun pointed at an angle away from them so that if it accidently discharged it would go off harmlessly into the brush and not deflect back at them. Good, the kid had common sense. Now he'd see if she had good aim.

"Now you're ready." He pointed her in the direction of the target and stood behind her. "Line up your shot and at the count of three pull the trigger one…two…three!"

She got off one round, screamed and dropped the gun and that wasn't even the worst part. She'd completely missed the target and now he'd have to search for the slug. With a groan he made her pick up the gun again. They weren't leaving until she hit the damn target.

"I'm sor-" He put up a hand to stop her.

"Just do it again and for fuck's sake hold onto the gun this time." He knew he was being harsher than he needed to be but the kid had to realize that owning and using a gun was a serious deal and she'd need to keep her wits about her if she was ever forced to use it. She took a deep breath, steeled her resolve and found a stance that worked for her. He nodded to encourage her and she shot again, this time the gun didn't drop. "Good, now that we know you can hold onto it. Try to hit the target."

* * *

><p>"Hey Baby!" Her mom called out from the kitchen while she set her backpack down on the couch.<p>

"Hey, what're you making?" She could smell garlic and peppers in the air and it made her stomach rumble.

"Just some stuffed peppers, I didn't feel like going all fancy. How did the meeting go, those little bastards actually listen to you this time?" Gemma lit a cigarette as she leaned on the counter.

"Yeah, they had to Mrs. Bronson sat in this meeting. She liked the idea of a charity run to raise money for the library. I already talked to Dad and he said SAMCRO's game. After…everything…the Club needs some good publicity." Milla said as her stomach turned at the thought of everything that had went down in the last few months.

"Yeah they do." Gemma pushed off the counter and walked up to her daughter, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Some days you make me so damn _proud_ to be your mother."

Milla blushed at the rare show of obvious praise and Gemma smiled. She loved her kids, all of them and tried her damndest to give them everything. Even so she raised Milla very differently than she'd raised Jackson, she'd never admit it aloud but she coddled the boy, cleaned up his messes. With Milla, she let the girl make her own mistakes, find her own way and was more than pleased with the result. The girl was smart, caring and strong with a loyalty to the Club and pride in her family. Yeah she was Clay's darling and lived for her Daddy but that was a small sacrifice when you looked at the big picture.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled then suddenly her head shot up. "Oh, Luann wanted me to stop by tonight to help with her publicity for the "Grand Reopening" of Cara Cara. Can I?"

"Of course, but we'll have dinner first. Your homework can wait for tomorrow, that's what weekends are for." Milla smiled and walked into the kitchen with her mother where they started work on the green beans Gemma had gotten from the farmer's market. Once dinner was almost done they heard the sound of bikes in the driveway and Milla set the table.

"How are my girls today?" Clay asked as he walked up to Milla who had plates and silverware in her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, Daddy, thanks for helping me out." He smiled at his angel and tousled her hair.

"You know I'd do anything for you darlin' and this will make the club look good. I already talked to Harlan and Mitch. So we've got Tacoma and Thief River. We'll talk about this more later." He kissed her cheek again and went to Gemma, giving her a gentle kiss while Jax went into the kitchen and grabbed the green beans, still in prospect mode and Milla grinned. She liked Jax as a prospect, it meant she could order him around from time to time.

Once everything was set up they had their dinner and Milla talked about the Honor Society meeting where her voice was finally heard. Usually they ignored the "biker chick" who happened to have a better gpa than any of the rest of them, but Mrs. Bronson wouldn't have any of it. She liked Milla and would spend the occasional Friday night in the clubhouse so she had Milla's back. Once dinner was done Clay got ready to head back to the clubhouse for Church when Milla stopped him.

"Daddy, I need to go help Luann with something. Could you drop me off?" She asked once she came out of the kitchen and he smiled at her. "Yeah baby, no problem."

She smiled back and ran to grab her coat while he grabbed his cut from the chair. As he was putting it on an envelope fell from it and he remembered. Milla needed to see it. She came back all smiles but they faltered when she saw the somber look on her Dad's face and the letter in his hand.

"Before you go darlin' I have something you should read." He handed her the letter and her heart stopped when she saw the Stockton stamp on it.

"Will you send Opie or Jax back to pick me up?" She knew she had to read this, not just because her dad wanted her to but because her curiosity would eat at her until she did.

"No problem Angel. Be sure to let me know what it says." She nodded, still surprised that it was unopened, but then again her dad showed her more respect than many men in his position would. He kissed the top of her head and walked out while she turned to see her mom staring at her. She showed the envelope to Gemma who nodded and let her get out of there. Steeling herself for the emotional onslaught this was about to release she went to her father's workshop, turned on the bench light and used a file to open the envelope. With a deep breath she opened the letter and began to read.

_Tiny,_

_I considered starting this letter with a "how are you" or something else stupid like that but decided against it. I won't insult your intelligence with trivial things like that. I'm writing you this because I'm going to miss you kid. You proved to me that not all kids a nosy, sticky, little brats. You have a good head on your shoulders and I want you to keep using it. Stay levelheaded and don't let that temper you have get to you. Things are going to be tough for a while. People will whisper behind your back, try to make you ashamed of being who you are, don't let them get to you. They'll never understand the life you live and that's ok, you have enough people that do to help you get by. _

_I have a few requests for you Tiny. First, keep being a good kid. Do whatever your Mom or Dad asks and help the Club with whatever it needs. I expect nothing less from you than loyalty and understanding, it's one thing I can count on you for. Second, be there for Lu like you've always been. The Club will do right by her and she'll be safe but she'll need you to do that thing you always do, to love her like you always have. As tough as things will be for you they'll be ten times worse for her so give her that love she needs. Third, keep up with the cat. You're getting better at dealing with its temper tantrums and having less of your own. Finally, don't come to visit me. I know this request seems harsh but I need you to do this for me, I don't like you going to prisons, I never have and I want you to remember me like I was. On my bike, wearing my cut, these prison jumpsuits are not flattering. Besides, I need you to be home for Lu if she needs icecream or shit like that. If you need to talk to me about Lu or anything tell Gemma or Clay and they'll find a way to pass it along but DON'T COME HERE! _

_I love you Tiny, I know I never said it but I do. I never wanted kids, didn't even like the thought of having them but Lu did and that's why I let her have you. You gave Lu what she needed and even gave me a little something too and I won't forget it. Now remember to stay a good kid and be there for Lu, I'm counting on you Tiny._

_-Otto_

With a deep breath Milla finished the letter and folded it back up. Otto loved her that was something she always thought but kept quiet about. She loved him too and it was because of that love that she was determined to follow this letter to the letter. She'd be a good kid, she'd do whatever she could for the club and she'd keep practicing with her Bobcat. She still needed to learn it well enough so that she could move onto a full-sized pistol later. As far as Lu was concerned Milla was already doing whatever she could to make things better for her and would continue to do so. She loved her far too much to let her flounder. His final request she could do, as long as all contact wasn't cut off she could survive without setting foot inside a prison, she hated them and it was bad enough seeing Koz the one time she went. Yeah, she could do what he wanted.

With a deep breath and her head held high she left the workshop and walked out to find her mom sitting on the porch with two mugs of something. She wanted to know what was in the letter and Milla would tell her. It was all part of being a good kid.

* * *

><p>"This is a collect call from…Stockton Federal Penitentiary…would you like to accept the charges?" The automated voice asked and Milla accepted the charges.<p>

"You wanted to talk Tiny, so talk." Otto commanded and Milla couldn't even fault him for his gruff manner, he'd lost so much.

"I'm so sorry Otto." She whispered, god this was harder than she thought it would be.

"This isn't on you Tiny, none of it is." There was the thread of command in his voice but more than anything he wanted her assured that none of it was her fault.

"You told me to be there for Lu and I wasn't." Damn, the waterworks were going to start.

"I know about that kid and I get it. If you wanted me to forgive you for that I can't because there's nothing to forgive. You two had a falling out, it happens. I know you arranged the memorial service and I heard that you liberated those damn roses. You did everything Lu would have wanted you to do so we're square. Don't think you've failed me and don't dwell on it. That's an order." Milla took a deep breath at about the same time Otto did.

"I wish things could be different Otto. I miss you now more than ever." She missed him and his level head. All the shit that was going down never would have gotten as far as it did if he were around. He would've beaten Jax's head in for the shit he was putting the Club through and would have talked some sense into her dad. The Club needed him right now so much more than she did.

"I miss you too Tiny. You need to promise me something." He said quietly into the phone and Milla found herself nodding before she remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah." She said as she breathed in deeply then let it out.

"Take care of yourself, take care of that baby and take care of your man. It's what I want and what Lu would've wanted. You do that and we're completely square. Can you promise me that?" He asked and Milla felt a smile on her face.

"Yes sir." She said dutifully and could practically hear the smile on his face.

"Good, I'll miss you Tiny." Otto hung up and Milla held the phone for a few seconds before she did. She knew Otto wouldn't fault her for what happened but she felt so bad about it. With a deep breath she got up and went to her Jetta, she needed to be somewhere doing something and Elliot needed her services. Yeah, mindless work tasks seemed just the ticket after the day she'd had.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I do this for you and I hope that I didn't take Otto out of character. I love the character and adore Kurt Sutter so this story was bound to happen. The nudging of **Verda Napoli** also made it happen so I'm glad that I was able to finish this since I've actually been working on it for a couple of weeks. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
